<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night To Remember by peoplecallheralaska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182195">A Night To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplecallheralaska/pseuds/peoplecallheralaska'>peoplecallheralaska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Feels, Black Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Possible Character Death, Prankster Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplecallheralaska/pseuds/peoplecallheralaska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some funky stuuf is happening in the shower curtain, i woder what surprises wiil suprise you.</p>
<p>harry and hermione attemp to pull off their biggest prank ever but the prank isn't the only thing thats big. hwhertyuiop;lkjhgfdsdcvbnmjuyhehejehee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW: EVERYTHING IS AWFUL</p>
<p>"harry are you sure about this?" hermione exclaimed</p>
<p>"yes mione, you'll see it's gonna be poggers."</p>
<p>hermione granger didn't know what 'poggers' meant and she also didn't know how standing behind draco malfoy's shower curtain with her best friend was considered a 'prank'. she did,however, know that the shower curtain was flowery and smelled like cum.</p>
<p>harry looked around the small black shower, a part of him, a deep dark part of him longed to lick those shower walls, lick off the impression of his enemy. that was the funky side of harry, the side that was never shown in the movies.</p>
<p>suddenly harry heard the door creak open he gasped so big that he almost got a boner, hermonie did NOT want to see that. well maybe. she didnt really want to think about that. or did she...? there were some badly placed but also sexy footsteps. it had to be draco . harry said boomskakalaka under his breath.</p>
<p>it suddenly dawned on harry that hermione was right! he was an utter idiot asshole and he never had a prank to begin with. he grabbed the shower curtain in his fist and ripped it back. standing befor harry and hermione was draco, a gun in each hand and NOT the fun kind.</p>
<p>'heheheheheeeeee' "i bet theres some funky stuff going down in your reproductive canal after that shocker" Draco said depressively. the guns he held were pink and spotty, they were ugly, but you know, everyone has they're own taste in guns. harry almost shat in his pants. but hermonie saw some yummy smells and doubted her friend excessively.  </p>
<p>"well potta," said draco "seems i have to shoot you now...with my guns." "or.." potta tried to distract draci with a funny statement but nobody wasn't amused, not even the ghosts of all harry's dead father figures because harry was not funny. he was lame.</p>
<p>"there's only one way you can get out of this potter," draco smirked </p>
<p>"oh yeah? what's that?"</p>
<p>"pull off the most epic prank with me."</p>
<p>"but harry!" hermione exclaimed, "your condition' she said with a wink</p>
<p>"oh condition you have? its not the one where your balls are all itchy and no creams work, because that cant stop me" draco looked hermine in the eye, in those dull eyes she saw a dragon with rainbow eyes and a sad life. harry felt awkward for the 18 nanoseconds that passed, the wall looked REALLY tempting to lick now. he found his uncle (sam) to pass the time in his mind so he wouldnt think of any funky stuff because thats weird when you have an uncle in brain.</p>
<p>"no! it's the condition where he can turn into-" bang. draco shot hermione. "god that bitch was annoying said draco, now for the funky stuff."</p>
<p>he started to slip his hands into his pants, harry was fearing the worst, or maybe.. best.. "Some funky stuff is about to go down" screamed one of Harry's balls. just like the hormione monster. but instead of whipping out his meat, Draco whipped out his wand, no not to do some funky stuff with, but TO SAVE HERMONIE. harry gasped again (but not so hard this time) and was slightly disappointed. "haabbly bap nagagaa MI" tears spilled from his eyes, or were they just nutting?</p>
<p>so there it was. the deal was settled and the real prank had begun. draco grabbed a towel and threw it over him and harry. harry didn't have the heart to tell him he had an invisibility cloak and a towel was an idea an absolute moron would come up with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>